


【红A生贺】无意义拯救的意义

by Mangrove



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangrove/pseuds/Mangrove
Summary: 拉郎：Emiya x 阿喀琉斯，部分情节参考FSN HF线非典型性补魔情节有2020年Emiya生贺补档
Relationships: Heroic spirit Emiya/Achilles丨rider of red
Kudos: 2





	【红A生贺】无意义拯救的意义

**Author's Note:**

> 拉郎：Emiya x 阿喀琉斯，部分情节参考FSN HF线
> 
> 非典型性补魔情节有
> 
> 2020年Emiya生贺补档

01

在迦勒底，Emiya一向不喜欢和所谓的“英雄”打交道。英雄的光辉太过耀眼，看不上抑止力的代行者有时的不择手段；而Emiya对英雄一些“愚蠢”的坚持也会嗤之以鼻。

除了经常纠缠他去训练场比试一番的库丘林之外，他和英雄们只在食堂偶尔有打交道。

但在训练场总能遇到一些麻烦的战斗狂人，比如新来的阿喀琉斯，有着一起逃课的交情，阿开亚大英雄很快与库丘林打成一片，成了勾肩搭背的好哥们儿。在某天训练场偶遇，被以“能做库丘林的对手一定有点本事”为理由强行约战。

“我拒绝。”Emiya不假思索的给出了拒绝了回答，“我还有食堂的工作。”

“嘁，无趣的家伙。”阿喀琉斯对没有战意的对手瞬间失去了兴趣，拉着库丘林进了训练场。

一个库丘林已经够麻烦了，更何况阿喀琉斯……想起这位英雄的传说便让Emiya不由自主地联想起冬木市的某场圣杯战争。

明知道自己必死的命运，却还是一往无前地参加了战争。

真是愚蠢，和那个小鬼一样。

小鬼尚且有那么一点点希望改写自己的结局，但在古希腊，无论如何挣扎都无法改变被预言的命运，他却一点都没有后悔。

真是刺眼的英雄光芒。

02

Emiya没想到和大英雄的再次打交道来得如此快，在示巴又一次观测到特异点F的异常，此时唯一的御主藤丸立香正在处理（肝）其他特异点（活动），为了防止事态进一步恶化，代理所长紧急派遣最熟悉冬木情况的Emiya和另一骑强力从者阿喀琉斯前往解决。

他们降落在冬木郊外的森林，遭遇了守候在那里的黑色的骑士王。阿喀琉斯立刻兴致勃勃地提着枪和骑士王厮杀在了一起。

Emiya保持了较远的距离，“鹰之眼”清晰的观察到saber脚下蠢蠢欲动的黑影，显然这一次的圣杯战争是最糟糕的类型，肆虐的黑影、少女悲惨的遭遇、被污染的大圣杯、企图降临于世的此世全部之恶。他依稀记得，同样是与黑saber对决的另一位希腊英雄，就是困于黑影的纠缠而败北。

“Trace on。”Emiya投影出弓箭，精准的狙击了企图纠缠阿喀琉斯的黑影。而阿开亚的大英雄则凭借着不死性的传说、神域的枪术与最快的速度压制住了saber。

眼见无法取得上风，黑色的骑士王拉开了距离，誓约胜利之剑涌现出漆黑的光芒，卷起阵阵强风，即将发动最强的一击。

随着魔力的涌动，阿喀琉斯也兴奋起来，吹了声口哨召唤出三匹爱马所拉的战车，发动宝具 “Troias Tragoidia”（疾风怒涛的不死战车）迎了上去。

熊熊燃烧的黑色火炎与耀眼的绿芒相撞，瞬间产生巨大的爆炸气浪将两人推开。而在两人发动宝具之时，Emiya也念动了自我暗示的咒文，在宝具波动的掩盖下，魔力凝聚而成的伪·螺旋剑搭在弓上蓄势待发。

机会只此一次，有着黑圣杯的魔力供应，saber能够无限次回复并释放宝具，此消彼长之下阿喀琉斯必然会落入下风。抓住她被气浪掀飞的一瞬间，伪·螺旋剑化为箭矢划出一道蓝光直击她的头部。

也许是直感的作用，黑色的骑士王有所察觉，堪堪用黑色圣剑抵住了飞来的箭矢，提前被破坏的宝具爆炸开来。

而另一边的阿喀琉斯虽然消耗了大量魔力，凭借着战斗续航的固有技能也很快调整了态势，在saber被Emiya的突袭缠住之时，“彗星跑法”再次发动，这一次流星枪终于贯穿了saber的心脏。

灵核破碎，即使是有黑圣杯提供魔力也无济于事。“不愧是你，Archer。”眼罩已然脱落，saber用冰冷的瞳孔，凝望着走近的Emiya。

“凛和伊莉雅呢？还有那个小鬼。”Emiya看着saber的身影缓缓沉入黑影中，强压下内心复杂的情感。

“死了。圣杯已经快完成了。”仿佛有轻微的叹息，但saber的语气仍毫无波动，“rider还在她身边，去结束这一切吧。”说完，她便完全沉入了黑影之中。

“总而言之，打倒rider和黑色的家伙就行了吧。”望着沉默了的Emiya，阿喀琉斯随手耍了个枪花，“别摆出这么难看的表情，明明女人缘不错，我才是她的对手，结果被无视了啊。”想到这里似乎有点不爽，喃喃着回迦勒底要找黑色的骑士王再比试一番。

忽然，他的神色一僵，流星枪从手中掉落直直地插入地面，黑红色的纹路出现在他的右脚。

03

Emiya扛着阿喀琉斯来到最近的爱因兹贝伦城堡，挑了间客房将他放到大床上。

在与saber宝具对决时，黑影悄无声息地侵蚀阿喀琉斯，幸运的是由于“勇者的不凋花”祝福的加持他对黑影有一定抗性，但刚释放完宝具的魔力空虚，仍然给了黑影可趁之机。

“可恶，如果如果魔力足够，区区污秽之物……”阿喀琉斯恼怒地咬着牙，强忍着下身灼热的剧痛不发出呻吟。

“有魔力供应就行了？”Emiya沉默了片刻，阿喀琉斯消耗的魔力不少，若是一般的魔术师直接就被榨干了，他虽然掌握了一些额外摄取魔力的方法但是杯水车薪，惟有一个快速补充大量魔力的方法，就是依靠体液来传送魔力……

阿喀琉斯显然也想到了相同的方法。“就是如此。”他有些自暴自弃地解除了铠甲瘫在床上，“事先说明，我对你的身体可没兴趣。”不得不处于下位的事实让他感到有些不爽。

“彼此彼此，我倒是担心硬不起来。”嘴上抱怨着，Emiya实际上也明白没有别的办法，跟着解除了武装。

他摸着身下的人壮硕却恰到好处的肌肉，不由得想起曾经看到过的身体数据表（作为厨师出于营养搭配的考虑申请了资料）明明比自己还矮了2cm，体重却有97kg，算了算BMI*有28.3，就算按照欧洲人的标准来说也是超重了，这让他的食谱搭配犯了好一阵难，虽然请教了喀戎后打消了制定减肥食谱的念头（喀戎表示使用潘克拉辛需要一定的体重）但还是下意识地给阿喀琉斯加了很多蔬菜。

“喂，不要走神啊。”阿喀琉斯因为忍着痛而压抑着的嗓音拉回了他的思绪，“是想到谁了？该不会是骑士王？”即使是被迫进行的补魔，对方的走神仍然让阿开亚的大英雄感到不满。他可是阿喀琉斯，生前向他求爱的除了少女也不乏少年，对自己的魅力还是相当有自信的。

”真遗憾，我不如你有经验。“Emiya无视了关于骑士王的发言，至少他没有任何与骑士王补魔的相关回忆。虽然为大英雄的身材感到惊叹，但他还是不太习惯男人硬邦邦的手感。“大英雄好歹配合一下？”对方如同躺尸般一动不动却让他犯了难。

“嘛……我也是第一次啊。”

“明明有挚友也有孩子。”红色弓兵毫不留情地拆穿。

“那都是在上面啦！”阿喀琉斯有点恼羞成怒，要不是缺少魔力早就忍耐不住调换位置了，“你这家伙不会连女人都没有吧……嘶……喂你在碰哪里啊！”身体忽然有冰冷的异物进入，不知是因为痛感还是过于惊讶，阿喀琉斯倒吸一口凉气。

“如果想赶快结束就闭嘴。”Emiya冷着脸不多废话就开始用手指扩张，“不过如此啊大英雄，难道除了脚后跟还有别的弱点？待会儿进来的可不止这么点。”

“不解风情的家伙……谁会对着一张死人脸有感觉啊！”阿喀琉斯赌气似得扭过头去。

Emiya叹了口气，告诉自己是为了快点结束这场灾难，尤其是在没有润滑剂的麻烦情况下，他另一只手握住对方的前端，俯身吻了吻阿开亚大英雄的额头，像是安抚玩闹的孩童。

阿喀琉斯倒没体会到多少温情，有些不满于被当作小孩子，他不耐烦地揽住红色弓兵的脖子，顺势咬上他的嘴唇。虽然被迫居于人下，但大英雄仍旧不甘心地伸舌企图撬开Emiya的牙关扳回一城。

心里默念着唾液中也含有魔力，Emiya任凭大英雄长驱直入在口腔中搜刮着魔力，也不多做无谓的“口舌之争”。趁着身下的人放松下来，手指缓缓探寻向更深处。

“唔……”似乎是戳到了敏感处，阿喀琉斯的动作一滞，发出低低的呜咽，但随即像是不满于身上的人还有心思兼顾其他地方，他勒紧了Emiya脖子变本加厉的掠夺着口腔里的空气，差点让红色的弓兵窒息而亡。

04  
经过了一个多小时的奋战，这场荒唐的性事总算以阿喀琉斯的魔力恢复勉强收尾。过于缺乏默契的两人并没有享受到多少愉悦，阿喀琉斯虽然恢复了魔力，但仍然因为体力不支昏睡了过去。

昏昏沉沉间，阿喀琉斯看到了一个荒芜的世界，大地充满了各式各样的武器，远处仿佛有火焰在燃烧，天空中巨大的齿轮若隐若现。这世界中唯有红色弓兵一人面无表情地擦拭着武器。

场景快速切换着，许下想要成为“正义的伙伴”诺言的少年，为了救人而杀人、为了他人的幸福而甘愿受伤、为了生命奇迹将交出了死后自己的，直到没有怨恨地被曾经救过的人绞死。

果然啊，无论什么时代，他还是最讨厌王或者政治家这类人。

阿喀琉斯缓缓睁开眼，红色弓兵不在房间里，但周围有结界布下的痕迹。

说起来，那家伙也算是个英雄啊。

不管是英雄还是英灵，本质上都是回应愿望的存在。也只有对象上的区别，比如阿喀琉斯回应的便是战士们胜利的愿望。

阿喀琉斯撇撇嘴，虽然有时候行事手段不那么光明正大，但红色弓兵生前的确是在不断回应人们的愿望。也许为了适应现代社会，英雄的确需要作出转变吧。亦或者是他本人是喀戎老师说的那种过于天真、不够成熟的类型。难得进入了贤者时间的阿喀琉斯思绪飘荡。

“你醒了啊，魔力恢复了吗？”红色弓兵适时地归来，看着仍旧赤裸着全身的大英雄皱了皱眉。趁着阿喀琉斯昏睡的四个小时，他到冬木市巡视了一圈，在各处布下了简单的守护结界，去已经无人的远坂宅邸顺了几颗宝石用以补充魔力，并确定了黑圣杯仍在柳洞寺地下的大空洞。

“啊，状态完全。”后知后觉地换回武装，因着之前的梦境阿喀琉斯的不再那么针尖对麦芒，“有什么打算？”

惊讶于大英雄突然的态度转变，Emiya挑了挑眉，讲出了计划。“最后一骑servant rider，应该是拥有魔眼的美杜莎，状况大概率和之前的saber一样，不过有着神性更加麻烦。“他意有所指地道，对于阿喀琉斯的脚后跟的弱点，在出发前还是有了解清楚的，“我来托住她，你去切断樱……和大圣杯的联系，解决掉还没有降临的avenger。”他念动咒文，投影出一柄短刀递过去，阿喀琉斯认出了这是另一位同乡——魔女美狄亚的宝具rule breaker。

“啊啊，了解了，assassin的活计。“不能和美杜莎正面交锋有些遗憾，但阿喀琉斯还是清楚若是失败黑影必然会吞没整个特异点，还是要避免选择相性不佳的对手，“樱，是女孩的名字啊……“似乎是产生了些许的八卦之心，他故意拖长了音节。”那联系切断以后呢？”他没有询问关于樱和avenger的前因后果，只是想验证什么一般，等待着红色弓兵的答案。

“……”Emiya沉默了片刻，在圣杯战争中被召唤的他只是archer，并不是“他”，“如果无法解除联系，就杀掉她吧。”但这一次，有些许的不同。

言下之意就是不到万不得已不下杀手。“啊，了解。”得到了满意的答复，阿开亚的大英雄露出爽朗的笑容。

05  
“为什么是姐姐呢，前辈……”

柳洞寺地下的大圣杯前，身上布满红黑色令咒纹路的少女喃喃自语道：“即使是成为英灵，也是被姐姐召唤……为什么要丢下我啊前辈……”

通过卫宫士郎移植红色弓兵的手已然猜到了两人的关系，少女在卫宫士郎于berserker同归于尽之后陷入了彻底的崩溃。

“即使死去，前辈也不属于自己”的扭曲情感充斥着少女的内心。

“是你来找我了吗，前辈……”感受到洞穴外rider与从者的交锋，少女因为激动而身体微微颤抖。

“真遗憾，那家伙进不来呢。”一道绿芒闪过，一把短刀插在了少女的心脏，少女的瞳孔微张，难以置信结局来得这么突然。

要死去了吗？不是被前辈，却是被不知名的从者杀死。

虽然刺入了心脏，但破除契约的短剑并没有夺走少女的性命，只是破除了束缚着她的契约而已。覆盖在少女身躯上的黑色令咒，破碎四散。

“糟糕啊，居然没穿衣服。”阿喀琉斯扶住倒下的少女，只能用红围巾堪堪盖住一些部位。

仿佛为了发泄契约被破除的怒火，大空洞剧烈摇晃起来，不远处黑色的大圣杯中，还未降生的“此世全部之恶”安哥拉·纽曼发出了愤怒的咆哮，强大的诅咒翻滚着。

即使失去了作为宿主的少女，黑影仍然没有消失，必须得破坏大圣杯才能完全消除黑影。

“哟，你来了啊。”随着契约的破除，rider也因为魔力耗尽而消失，Emiya得已进入大空洞与阿喀琉斯汇合。他接过昏睡过去的间桐樱，投影出一件红色的披风为其盖上。

“破坏那个圣杯的话，一切都结束了。”

忽然，Emiya眼前的景象改变了，阿喀琉斯和间桐樱都消失了，取而代之的是熟悉的、不堪回首的回忆：

死去的人们，不断重复着杀戮，无意义的拯救。负面的情绪、恶毒的诅咒，如同潮水般向守护者袭来。

“杀死过去的自己，就能结束这些无意义的杀戮。”虚幻的声音在他的耳边响起，“跟我契约吧，我能满足你的愿望。”

“闭嘴。“明知是对方的诱惑Emiya居然有些许的动摇，他立刻察觉到这是精神污染，但麻烦的是他并不精于此道。

他唯一坚定确信的，是他此刻该做的事，就是破坏大圣杯。如果无法破处精神污染，只能坚持到阿喀琉斯察觉到异样采取行动。

“有什么不好呢，起码可以摆脱和抑止力的契约。”诱惑的声音仍然没有停止，眼前的场景变幻，幻化成他生前熟悉的人的模样。

“士郎长大啊，我没说错吧，世界没有什么正义的伙伴。”切嗣穿着和服温柔地注视着他，轻言细语道  
“快回家吧士郎，还等着你做饭呢。”大河向他伸出了手。  
“你不会再坚持笨蛋一样的行径了吧？”他曾经憧憬的同级生远坂凛双手背在身后，露出了熟悉的小恶魔般的笑容。  
“前辈……“间桐樱只是红着脸，期待他的答复  
”士郎，不要管无关紧要的人啦。“伊莉雅更是直接扑到他怀里撒着娇。

“啊啊，真是顽固的‘钢铁的意志’呢。”那个声音变得如春风细雨般，随时准备侵入Emiya心灵的破绽，“撒～不要去重复那些无意义的行为了～”

”这可不是无意义的啊！“阿开亚大英雄的声音忽然在Emiya耳边响起，”Achilles Cosmos（包围苍天的小世界）！“

结界宝具展开，强制隔绝了精神污染。阿喀琉斯抱着间桐樱重新出现在他面前。

*“如果没有像个笨蛋一样帮助别人，你这家伙怎么会来到迦勒底呢。”*阿开亚的大英雄把少女重新交给他，扛起流星枪向他竖起了大拇指，“外边那个偷偷摸摸的家伙就交给我吧。”

这一次，Emiya也不得不承认，大英雄的笑容如同太阳般耀眼。既然对方承认了他的存在，往后他也不会再故意避开。

*即使重复了一万次无意义的行为，在第一万零一次，他来到了迦勒底，参与了绝无仅有的、守护人理的战斗，就是最大的意义、也是最好的回报吧。*

尾声  
“喂archer，为什么给我那么多蔬菜啊？”

“为了大英雄的营养均衡。”

“从者哪里需要营养摄入啊喂！”

“只有小孩子才会拒绝吃蔬菜……不，迦勒底的孩子们不会，你连小孩子都不如。”

“可恶，阿喀琉斯你什么时候跟这家伙关系这么好了！”

*BMI：Body Mass Index 身体质量指数，是目前国际上常用的衡量人体胖瘦程度以及是否健康的一个标准。BMI=体重(kg)÷身高^2(m) ，按照国际标准BMI在25.0 ~ 29.9之间为过重。


End file.
